callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Square (level)
Red Square is the sixteenth Call of Duty level. The following sections are a walkthrough. Getting Started You'll spawn in a ruined building. A group sent earlier will try to retreat to where you are, so the officers will execute them. Then, after a little speech, your group will charge forward. Grab a rifle from one of the troops that was killed and run to the statue. IF you charge forward you'll be slaughtered by MG42s. At the statue, you'll find a guy named Makarov near the statue. When you get to him, he'll tell you to find a side entrance to the German's point. When he's done, turn right and walk towards the building on the right. When you get close, an explosion will blow a hole in it, revealing two troops. Take them out, grab their MP40s, then go in. When you get inside, you can either go forward into a hall, or go sideways into another room. At the far end of the hall is a room with three troops. You an either ambush them from the side hall, or throw a grenade from the forward entrance. One of them might retreat deeper into the room, so be ready to lean from a doorway and take him out with your rifle. When every troop is dead, go into the room. You'll find three large medikits. Take them if you need them, then go forward into a room with windows and a really tall staircase. At the base of the stairs is a PPSH near a crate, so pick it up. Now you'll have to get to the top of the staircase. There are troops shooting you through the windows, so you'll need to keep going. On the higher levels, there are troops waiting for you, so have your SMG out and ready. When you get to the top, take a right and you'll be in a room with a large medikit. Grab it, then take another right. You'll be at the end of a hall with three troops near the end, usually peering from side rooms. Surprise them by going inside the hall and going into the first left room you see. Take out the guy inside, and go through the ruins to get to another room and take out the troops in the room across from yours. After they're out, go into the room the troops were in, and you'll find a scoped Mosin and a grenade box. Image:rsspawn.png|Spawn Image:rscomfire.png|If you try to go back, a commissar will shred you with an MG42 Image:rsstatueright1.png|Go this way after you meet Makarov Image:rsstatueright2.png|Go this way after you meet Makarov Image:rsopening.png|The opening Image:rshall1.png|The first hall Image:rsppsh.png|The PPSH Image:rswindows.png|Troops will fire at you in the building across from the windows Image:rshall2.png|The second hall. Try to flank them. Image:rssniper.png|A sniper rifle and a grenade box. Sniping the Officers Now you'll have to take out four officers scattered throughout the German line. * Two are located between the pillars in the building. * One is located between the MG42 gunners in the trench. * One is located in the trench "under" the MG42 team closest to you. After they're dead, go back through the building, enter the field and watch the German line get shelled by mortars. Don't get near the line because there's still a live tank firing. After all of the explosions have stopped, take a right and head into the trench. When you're in the trench, take a right and enter the abandoned HQ. You'll find three medium medikits, so grab them if you need them and move on. Image:rsoff1.png|Officer between pillars Image:rsoff2.png|Officer in the trench behind the MG42 closest to you Image:rsoff3.png|Officer in the trench between the MG42s Image:rsoff4.png|Officer between pillars Image:rshq.png|The enemy's HQ. It has three medium medikits and no enemies Getting Through the Ruins When you get out of the HQ, turn right and crouch. There are two snipers in the area; one near the tower and one in the building to the left. Taken them out, then slowly advance. When you get closer, three troops will take up positions near a wall, a destroyed halftrack and a truck. Snipe them. Grenades will help flush them out if they're not showing up. When they're out, get to where they were, turn left and looks near the ruined buildings in the far distance. You'll find some troops are coming in, in addition to a troop that's sniping near the burned-out building. Take out the sniper first, then focus on the troops coming in. If one of them gets past you, they tend to hang out near the walls, so go in, lean near the cracks, and open fire. After all the troops are down, go to where they came from, but DO NOT go through the crack until you take out your SMG. There's an MG42 gunner just past the crack, and he will tear you up if you don't respond with a shot as soon as you see him. When he's down, go through the crack and pick up any of the three medium medikits if you need them. Go straight until you're past the gunner's area, then look left. You'll see a troop on a crack's left-hand side and two troops behind the crack, hiding behind a wall. Kill the troop near the crack, then get closer and throw a grenade to flush out the hiding troops, then finish them off with your SMG. When they're rooted out, go through the crack, take a left, go straight, then go right to go past the wall the troops were hiding. When you're past the wall, go straight and turn left. You'll see one troop run out of a ruined building, with another peeking out from the right corner. Snipe the guy that came out, then head to where he was and go through the destroyed windows to ambush the peeker. If you don't feel sake doing that, just toss a grenade near the peeker before you enter. Just past the peeker is a troop trying to use ruble to hide behind. Take him out and go forward until you see a crack. Go through it, but don't go past the ruins just yet! There's an MG42 gunner far away, but he'll do a ton of damage if you just stand there and try to snipe him in the middle of the field. He also has a peeker hiding behind some ruins to the left. Crouch, and lean until you see either him or the peeker. Take out the target, then repeat. After they're out, go forward to where the gunner was. You'll find three medium medikits. Follow the ruins until you get to an area with a large statue in the middle. Get near the statue and crouch. There are quite a few troops on the other side, so crouch and snipe them. Most of them are to the right of the statue, but there are about two or three to the left, so be careful. The troops on the side you're not attacking will try to attack while while you're focusing on the other, so be careful. After all the troops are dead, go forward to the large building with the pillar, which is the exit. Image:rstower.png|Stop here so that you don't get hit by the snipers Image:rssnipe1.png|Sniper in the tower Image:rssnipe2.png|Sniper in the building to the left of the tower Image:rstroops1.png|Troops coming in from the far-center Image:rsmg421.png|The first MG42 guy Image:rscrack1.png|The first crack. Make sure to take out the guy on the left first Image:rscrack2.png|The second crack. Again, make sure to take out the guy on the left Image:rsmg422.png|The second MG42, from far away Image:rstostatue.png|Hide behind this statue and snipe the nearby enemies Image:rsleft.png|The left of the statue Image:rsright.png|The right of the statue Image:rsexit.png|The exit Video http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEggCtEZ3Fg&feature=PlayList&p=26F63F2CBE593B8D&index=18 Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty Category:Call of Duty Single Player Levels